


Christmas Jumpers

by BarPurple



Series: Fandomas 2018 [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:03:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Gold was quite sad when Gid refused to wear a Christmas jumper.





	Christmas Jumpers

They’d always done Christmas jumpers. When Gid was very young Gold had knitted a new one each year for him. In the early years Belle and him had store bought ones, since looking after a wee one didn’t leave him with much spare time. As Gid got older Gold began knitting a jumper for Belle and himself each year. By the time Gid was thirteen they had quite a collection.

It was a sad day for Gold when Gid refused to take his black hoodie off in Granny’s because he didn’t want to be seen in that year’s snowman jumper. Gid was fourteen and had found his own style, heavy on dark colours and skulls, Christmas jumpers weren’t his thing anymore. Gold wasn’t going to force his son into something he didn’t want, what was the point of starting an argument over a seasonal woolly? Their son had outgrown a little family tradition, it was sad, but it wasn’t the end of the world.

In July Gold was browsing through knitting patterns online and out of habit strayed into the Christmas knit section. He huffed at himself and was about to close the browser when something caught his eye. He called Belle in for her opinion and between them they decided the strange pattern might be perfect for their son.

Gold ordered the yarn and pattern. He got to work as soon as it arrived. The pattern wasn’t beyond his skill, but he did find that working with the black yarn was tiring his eyes quicker. Belle and Gid nagged him until he went for an eye test and then helped him pick out some very stylish frames. He only needed them for knitting or fiddly restoration work. With the headaches gone he flew through the jumper pattern and decided to make some matching socks for Gid as well.

He was nervous come Christmas Eve. Gid had sighed at the wrapped package but agreed to wear the jumper he knew was in there for a family photo, but not for going out. Belle held Gold’s hand as Gid unwrapped the parcel. A puzzled frown creased his brow when he saw the black. His jaw dropped when he unfolded the jumper and saw the Santa hatted Skull on the front.

“I, erm, I thought it might be more to your taste, son.”

Gid didn’t say anything for a moment, then launched himself across the room to hug his Pops.

“This is awesome! Neal is gonna freak when he sees this!”

Gold blinked. Belle asked the question that had gotten stuck on his tongue.

“Does this mean you’re going to wear it to Granny’s?”

Gid was already stripping out of his ever-present hoodie; “Hell yeah! This is the baddest Chrimbo jumper ever!”

**Author's Note:**

> Gid's Jumper - https://www.amazon.co.uk/Funny-Vintage-Christmas-Sweaters-Jumpers/dp/B07JK7CCBQ/ref=cts_ap_1_vtp


End file.
